Law and Order: SVU meets Sherlock Holmes
by DragonessAda
Summary: When Fenwick sends Sherlock Holmes and Elizabeth Lestrade back in time to 21st century New York, Lestrade is sexually assaulted almost to the brink of death. Will Holmes and the SVU find the criminal and get the strangers home? Or will it be in vain?


Hi guys, I know your favourite Hero Vader and Diablo aren't in this story, but in crossovers, she doesn't appear! Sorry guys. This is my second one, so, go easy on me!! Please review. I don't own SH22 or Law and Order SVU. These are my faovurite TV series, that's all. I decided to do a crossover because they are both crime TV stuff!!! Why SVU? Because it'll get to Holmes a lot more and his tender side will come out as he and the Special Victims unit find the perpetrator. Well, I spoiled it a little, but enjoy it already!!!!!!

* * *

Voice over guy: In the criminal justic system, sexually based offences are considered to be specially haneous (Typo?). In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad called the special victims unit, these are thier stories

( "Chung Chung" bit)

Detective Elliot Stabler sat at his desk enjoying a pink doughnut which he bought to reward himself after putting another sex offender behind bars. He was bored, however, he wanted to get another case over and done with, he was plain restless that day.

"Elliot, you've worked quite hard, you should go hit it for the night" said his partner Detective Olivia Benson as she took her coat and left for the night. She and Detectives Finn and Munch bade their fellow colleagues goodnight before departing the police station. He reflected on how busy the station was that day, how there were many officers with thier captured criminals were coming in and out, other detetives rining and talking to suspects, and the occasional serial killer or forgerer came in and got booked. Yes it was a treat when that ever happened that week, especially for Elliot and Cragen. He inhaled the night air of the station once more before leaving for the night with a few detectives still left behind.

Olivia Benson drove home worrying about the safety of other New Yorkers, as usual. As she had a flashback on how she went undercover to catch an offender, who preyed upon women criminals while they were behind bars. She was beaten, and she screamed for help until her fellow detectives, who were also undercover, managed to help her. It was a memory that she couldn't wipe away, instead she used that terror to push onwards.

"After him" hollered Inspector Lestrade as she pursued Fenwick down the alleyway. Holmes and Watson followed close behind her, desperately trying to keep up with her speed. Almost there, thought Lestrade. She nearly got him last time, but he slipped from her grip the last time as the last minute. Suddenly, Fenwick's dastardly robots stepped in, blocking her path. She saw her target slip away, yet again.

"Come back here, you coward!" she yelled.

"Coward, eh?" Sneered Fenwick, before he flicked a trigger on his remote control and took flight again.

Uh oh, she thought as the robot charged up its laser. She evaded a few zaps, but as she ran out of the alleyway, she ran into Holmes and Watson, sending Holmes and herself tumbling to the ground. Watson rolled out of the way in time, but the robot's laser shot both Holmes and Lestrade. The light, too bright for Watson to see. As they were there for a few seconds, they were gone from sight. Enraged by what happened to his friends, Watson leapt onto the robot and smashed him to pieces.

Meanwhile in the Shadows, a dark figure chuckled quietly to himself. "Too bad Watson, your friends are history"

"Damn it!" Olivia grunted as she banged her fists on the steering wheel of her Sedan. She's stuck in another traffic jam on the busy New York Streets. She sat in silence waiting for the cars to move, but it seemed like a lifetime for her to even get home and take a hot shower. Never mind, she thought, as her car passed an alleyway, she drove into the tight path sending rats scampering away for their lives. She'll have to take the long way home.

A sudden shadow crossing the intersection caught her eye. Geez, she thought, haven't these homeless people learnt to even watch the road? She shrugged and shook her head. Suddenly, she passed a body lying in the side of the intersection. The woman was badly beaten and bruised with a bloodied face and a wound to her chest. Yes, another sexual assault. She immediately pulled up. Observing the scene, she concluded there was a struggle. The woman was barely alive and needed to get to hospital as soon as possible. But there was something peculiar about this woman, her body suit is made up of a strange material that felt like tight, yet thin rubber. Lying beside her was a smashed thing that looked like those guns from Star Trek. Strange, she thought, most women will carry a gun or even a toy one, but this. She shook her head. She bent down and took a look at her badge, no, I've never seen that type of badge, Olivia thought.

"Elliot," she called her partner as she bound her jacket around the chest of the woman "I guess, your wish came true, we've got another one"

(Law and Order SVU theme song plays)

* * *

So that's it for now. I know how short this is, but I am starting term 2 so I don't have much time to do write. Keep up to dat for the next one!!! Please review!!!


End file.
